


the tongues, tripled

by eloha



Series: devote embers [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Pain, Rimming, Roughness, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, but make it kinky, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: The passion they have for such a task; using him like an object, yet filling him up with such pleasure and hunger, there’s not a doubt in anybody's mind that Sabo is the one in control.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: devote embers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	the tongues, tripled

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW, it took WEEKS!! WEEKS to finally get this baby out. It's a lot shorter than what I originally intended it to be, but I think this is okay. It takes place right after part *checks notes* 3. Uhhh, I don't have a good enough word to describe this, so please just keep the tags in mind....
> 
> Other than that I have nothing else to say (besides my ending notes) (:

“Hold him open.” 

Sabo whimpers at rough fingers digging into plush muscle, spreading his cheeks apart obscenely. 

“Like that?” Asked so sweetly. 

“Yeah,” a flat tongue splayed on his rim, humming in appreciation, “just like that.” 

Sabo keens when the tongue spears him, licking lewdly around his hole that’s already so abused, cum seeping between the wet appendage. One of the men moans, or it could be both, he doesn’t know, doesn’t have the present mind to formulate coherent thoughts. 

The only thing he’s focused on is the tongue lapping up semen, sucking his rim in a way that has his toes curling, back arching and begging for more. A moan tumbles out of his mouth and he’s gifted with a palm smacking down on his cheek. 

“You must want him to stop,” Marco muses, fingers curling in his skin, dangerously close to breaking through but goddamn it feels heavenly. 

Sabo shakes his head fervently, biting his bottom lip to hold in the noises. 

“And he hasn’t even cleaned you up yet, isn’t that right Ace?” 

Ace times a moan just as his tongue licks around his walls, pumping it in and out of him. It’s clear he’s doing this for his own enjoyment and not for the actual purpose of cleaning him out, but Sabo knows that. Keeps his mouth snapped shut in hopes that’ll keep that wicked mouth on him, _in_ him. 

“We taste good, right baby?” Marco drawls, a hand leaves one of his cheeks and Sabo knows he’s using it to stroke Ace’s hair lovingly, he can tell by the sweet little sigh he lets out. Air fanning over his hole, and fuck he wishes that were him. 

“Uh huh.” 

“I know I said you could do it, but I’m feeling greedy tonight.” Marco explains in the most formal way one can, a businessman doing his dealings, hand quickly coming back up to spread Sabo wide as if he’s splaying files out on a table. 

Sabo wails loudly when both tongues fight for dominance in the tight muscle, wet and hot and slick, and nipping against sensitive skin. The blonde slumps onto the bed, clawing at the sheets, breathing in raggedly to not let out any sounds. God, he knows if he even lets out a peep, they will stop their actions, and Sabo can’t have that. He hasn’t even cum this evening. 

Both men wasted no time tugging and yanking at his clothes when they came in for work, teeth latching onto his clavicle, a nipple, four hands running raggedly across his body. Oh, the things they do to Sabo, using him until they have their fill, keeping him on edge until he’s a dirty, filthy fucking mess. 

Sabo revels in the attention, had no qualms keeping his legs wide open, letting the men _take_ their pleasure from him. One man pumping him full of his cum while the other uses him as sloppy seconds, filling him up to the brim with hot semen. 

“It's so tight Mar.” 

Snaps him out of his thoughts. 

Ace curls his arms around his thighs holding him in place, tears springing to his eyes at all of the sensations. The nails, the teeth, the hands gripping him, tongues slipping together in a devilish dance. 

“A fucking slut isn’t it.” 

One tongue dipping in- 

“So full of cum,” licking with wild intent around his hole, tongue slathering down to his perineum and _fuck_. 

It’s the deliberate word choice they choose to use. The _it_ that really gets him going. Splayed out between each man like an offering, hole ripened for using, bearing comfort. Sabo feels like a doll- _is_ a doll. A scrap of submission that was melded together, serving no other objective than to be perfectly pliant and take what he’s been given. 

A smile cracks across Sabo’s face when one of the men moans, hot mouth eagerly slurping at his balls while the other one continues eating him out enthusiastically. The passion they have for such a task; using him like an object, yet filling him up with such pleasure and hunger, there’s not a doubt in anybody's mind that Sabo is the one in control. 

Sabo shifts on his knees, testing, eyes rolling when teeth scrape along his sack in warning. It does nothing but spur him on though, the sweet pain the sting brings. Sabo rocks back, jaw slackening when those hands draw him out, tongue settled right against him, _letting_ the blonde take his pleasure. He so desperately wants to voice his pleasure, let the men know that they’re making him feel so good, but they told him in simple detail that he was not allowed to speak tonight unless it was voicing their safeword. 

All at once he was soaring, just to be cast down, the slick wet heat of both mouths gone before Sabo’s orgasm could crash over him. A whimper simmers in his throat but he swallows it down, chest heaving on the bedsheets, body caked in sweat. 

“I think he’s all clean now,” Ace muses. 

Sabo’s rocked up on the bed when one of the men slaps his ass, _hard_ , the stinging of the palm outlined on his skin just the way he likes it. Oh, he wants to fucking cry out so badly, beg for them to use him again, fill him back up with cum and let it seep out of him. He feels fucking frazzled, skin crackling with the _need_ to orgasm. 

“It’s ravishing to see how turned on he gets over this.” Marco sighs fondly. 

“You think we should let him come?” 

_Please_. 

“Hmm.” 

Flipping it over in his mind. Sabo holds his breath when it suddenly gets quiet, a breath or three passes between his lips, jumping in surprise when Ace cackles in delight. 

“This is why I love you.” 

Sabo is well aware both men are ignoring him, wet smacking drowning out his ears. He wants to know what was said, what they look like standing stark naked kissing each other. 

“Turn over.” 

Sabo doesn’t need to be told twice, he damn near _hurls_ himself off the bed flipping over. Wicked gleams staring down at him, fueling the lust in his veins. 

“You look so pretty.” Marco praises, kneeling on the bed and Ace follows. Anticipation shoots through his veins, spreading his legs wider, blood running cold when Ace grins smugly. 

“I bet he thinks we’re going to fuck him again.” 

“Like I would stick my dick in that.” 

Oh, Sabo tried to hold it in, he really fucking did. But they both know where to aim and fire, knowing every single secret and depraved fantasy that Sabo has thought of. It was inevitable for the moan to slip out. It was just too good; the buildup, that sudden climax, those _words_. He’s a fucking _slut_ for those demeaning little ballads. 

“Can’t even keep his fucking mouth closed,” Ace spits and Sabo’s cock twitches. 

“And he likes this too,” words meant for degrading, but it lights Sabo up, accolades filling his mind making him _preen_. 

“The little slut,” Ace smacks his thigh and Sabo chokes out a moan, spreading his legs wider. 

“That’s all you’re good for huh?” Marco drawls, leaning forward to grip the younger blondes' cheeks, squeezing them together, “spreading your legs and _taking_ it like the bitch you are.” 

The blow rings louder this time, a lot closer to where his aching cock lays on his stomach, placed high on his thigh. And Sabo knows what they’re doing, the fucking bastards. They’re planning on making him come like this, nothing but their filthy words and their hits, the grasp on his cheek. This is all he’s getting tonight, and as much as he fucking hates them for it, he loves them even more for it. Loves that they’re not afraid to debase him. 

“Awh, I think he figured out our little game.” Ace pouts. 

“Not like that’s gonna stop him from coming,” Marco coos, tightening his grip until his teeth are cutting into his cheeks deliciously. 

“That’s true, look at how hard he already is. Do you want to cum doll?” Ace pinches his skin and Sabo mewls, nodding his head as best as he can, looking at them with pleading eyes. 

“Then cum.” Marco says simply, and he sobs. Legs already spread enough, but that doesn’t stop him, thinking maybe they’ll give him reprieve and fuck him, finger him, _something_. 

“Poor little slut, he can’t.” Ace sounds _disgusted_ , and for some sick reason that has Sabo’s balls drawing up. 

“What do you think the guys would say if they saw him like this?” Ace wonders out loud, and Marco grins cruelly, tweaking a nipple just to hear Sabo yelp. 

“They’d probably be begging to fuck him.” 

“Yeah?” And both of them sound _eager_. 

“Two cocks up his ass, you’d like that wouldn’t you.” 

_Fuck_

“All four of them coming in that loose fucking hole of yours.” 

“Calling you a filthy little bitch-” 

Sabo’s back arches off the bed, white flashing behind his eyes before it all goes blank. Semen paints his chest and he tries to draw in air, body tuned in to the thought of all those suits surrounding him, pinning him down, taking turns fucking semen back into him. Fuck, it has Sabo coming all over himself, gasping and crying, clawing at the sheets until he sags limply onto the mattress. 

His skin is overheated, chest heaving, attentive of the fact that he’s alone in the bed only for hands to wipe at his face a second later, followed by a wet cloth pressing down on the mess he made on his stomach and chest. Sabo feels incredibly light, basking in the attention both men are lavishing him with, whispered words of praise flittering across their room. How good of a boy he was, the sweetest, how nobody can compare to him. 

Sabo eats it up with hooded eyes, hands grabbing at their arms. Sighing contently into the bed when they wrap him up, bodies pressed against his. And even if it feels like he ran a fucking marathon he lays there with a happy smile on his face, relishing each caress of hands in his hair, a finger sliding along his jaw, both lips pressed against his. 

And maybe next time they’ll let the others join again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Maaaaannnnnnn let me tell you, this little baby right here properly fucked me in the ass. I deadass wrote 4 other fics halfway through before mulling over each of them, deciding they didn't quite fit with what I was going for. I really wanted to do the gangbang. I really really wanted to do it, but y'all it's hard sksjdkd, and I'm so goddamn analytical of my own work so yeah...........
> 
> On a plus side, I have 4 other fics of utter filth that I may or may not be finishing.
> 
> (p.s. this ending was trash tbh, and for that I'm sorry)


End file.
